New York, New York
by Sniper Huntrezz
Summary: A Alex Mercer x OC! story. Please leave a review! :3 After being abducted by Black Watch agents. "Renee Turner" is brutally interrogated into explaining her interference in the supposed terrorist attack that Alex Mercer committed, and to giving up the location/where abouts of Zeus, himself.
1. Prologue

As my consciousness barely begins to kick in, a bright light is shown in my eyes. I shut my eyes tightly looking away, I try to shield them with my eyes only to feel my hands handcuffed behind my back. As my eyes adjust to the light, I am seated in front of a table. My hands are handcuffed to the chair I'm sitting on, I look around to see a room with 4 walls, one door and a large mirror on one of the walls. My eyes soon caught the red light in the corner of the room to realize it was a camera.

_'An interrogation room?'_

That's right, I remember. The sudden blackness and the smell of a strong liquid then I lost consciousness.

_'I was abducted?'_

Suddenly, the door opens revealing 2 men dressed in black. 1 sits in front of me while the other circles us. The man in front of me is frowning deeply, looking at me as if I had committed some serious crime. So serious that it seemed personal. He reveals a file case and slaps it down on the table, he opens it revealing documents and photographs. Some of them are me, some of them are . . .

**"So . . ."** the man began.

My eyes followed the guy who circled us, he cracked his knuckles now and again.

**"What is this? Good cop and bad cop? Let me go I haven't done anything wrong!"** I yell.

Man number 1 who sat at the table, tensed as if he had tasted something bitter. His dark eyes try to intimidate me but from my knowledge alone . . . I glanced to at one of the photographs.

_'Only those cold, icy blue eyes could get under my skin . . .'_

**"Your here because you are a terrorist Ms Turner."** Man number 2 said while cracking his knuckles once more.

I spat a chuckle, **"Are you serious?! Did I look like I had bombs strapped to my chest or were you cops being perverted and staring at my-!"**

I stopped as Man number 2 smacked me right across the cheek, I winced as the pain radiated through my face and through my head. I tear fell from my eye.

**"Now then, care to tell us where your pet monster is?"** Man number 1 said.

**"I have no idea what your talking about!"** I spat.

A smack echoed through the room as I was struck again.

**"Wrong answer."** Man number 2 purred.

_'He's enjoying this . . .'_

I began to chuckle.

**"He's gonna kill you . . . HE'S GONNA KILL YOU ALL-!" **

Another smack. I felt blood spill from my nose, I could only see out of one eye now from the pain the was in my other. I felt the side of my face swell, the guy wore leather gloves which only made the hits much more painful.

**"Now, if you don't want O'l Johnny here to keep beating you up. Your gonna answer my questions."** Man number 1 smiled sarcastically.

I looked up with my good eye, I growled quietly to myself. I wasn't going to give up that easily. The man in front of me surfed through some of the documents and pulled out a photo. It was a picture of the building where I used to work at.

**"1969. Project "RedLight" in Hope, Idaho, failed. Blackwatch terminated the case and covered it up. Your _'boss'_ uncovered that secret and fled Gentek was vial containing the virus that now threatens our very existence. He was a terrorist all along, you helped him along the way." **

**"Your wrong!"** I shouted.

**"Oh?"** The man said sarcastically.

I glared at him,** "You think you know everything, yet you don't know shit!" **

Johnny was about to hit me again when Man number 1 stopped him, he retreated to circling us again.

**"Correct me then, Ms Turner. How did things really turn out?"**

_To be continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath looking up to the ceiling then sighing heavily.

**"I worked in Gentek as Alex's assistant, carrying out experiments and such. I had no idea about Hope Idaho or the virus or the fact that Alex was investigating the virus at the same time. I hardly had enough time to fully understand the situation when I ended up in the bloody morgue."**

**"Now that sounds awfully unbelievable."** The man in front of me said, I glanced downed to see he had "B-R-U-T-E" tattooed across his knuckles.

I smirk, **"You were there though weren't you. _Brute_."**

'Brute' turned his nose up at the name.

**"In fact, if I remember correctly. You were one of the men that actually shot us."**

Brute smirked, **"If only you stayed dead. But you didn't and that's what I am curious about."**

I frowned slightly.

**"Alex is a monster, HE IS MUTATED BY THE VIRUS ITSELF. So what does that make you?"**

As much as I hate the situation I'm in, he does have a point. Even to the day I still don't know how I am still alive, even Alex doesn't know.

**"Back to the morgue. What happened then?"**

I looked down at the table, as it replayed in my head.

* * *

_My head hurts~_

I can feel a cold, hard surface at my back. My hands tell me that it's a metal table. The air I breathe in is also cold, I can feel goose-bumps lining my arms and legs. I open my eyes with heavy lids, a bright light is shining down on me. My eyes adjust to the light and I open my eyes fully. The first thing I see 2 people in dressed complete white, I try to sit up but I feel paralyzed. I manage to turn my neck as I look to the side, my eyes widen as I see a neatly laid out row of knifes. Surgical knifes too, panic jump-starts my system. I gasp loudly as my body leaps off the table, my body collides with another table as tools of some sort scatter across the ground. I rip off a sheet that covered my torso with a hole in it. I look up, the 2 people have ran off. I steady myself to my feet as look around. There are more tables like the one I was just on, only some on them have body bags on them. I feel my heart pounding in my ears.

_I'm in a morgue. . .I'm dead~_

I glance down at my hands, I briefly slap myself. I can feel the mild sting that it causes, I lift up my top. I feel around for any bullet holes, there was none. Only faint scars. My clothes are stained with blood though, their also torn and tattered.

_I'm alive~_

I feel hazy and slight pain all over though. I pick up one of the knifes, I hold my ribs as I make my way out the door. I peek outside to find no one, I cautiously make my way down the hall. Due to the familiar architecture and posters on the walls, I can tell I'm in Gentek. I've never been down to the morgue though, I never knew they even had a morgue! I find a flight of stairs and go down. Half way down the stairs, a red light starts flashing.

_That must be the alarm! I need to move!~_

At the bottom of the stairs, it leads me to the parking lot. The whole place is painted in flashing red due to the alarm.

_My bike should still here~_

I half-jog down the road, passing the pillars looking for a letter E. I find it and luckily my bike is still where I left it, I swing my leg over. I desperate feel my pockets for my keys, they were no where to be found. I leaned forward and felt behind the handles bars, when my fingers caught onto a ring I pulled. A jingle of keys sent relief through me, I'm glad I always kept a spare. With a flick of my keys, my bike's engine roared to life. I kick the bike off it's stand and back up. As soon as my bike's out the parking space, bullets fly past my head. I look to see a group of what look like S.W.A.T storming out the elevator. I lean forward dodging the bullets as I flick my wrist. My bike races forward as the engine echo's throughout the parking lot. Racing down the ramp, I ride down the street.

It's night time and luckily the streets are almost empty. My hair whips furiously around me as I surge down the street, I lean from side to side occasionally to avoid some taxis. My eyes begin to water due to the lack of my helmet and the air cutting at my eyes, I briefly rub eyes with my arm and quickly look behind me. I can just barely see what looks to be armoured S.U.V's speeding down the street after me, I scan the road ahead of me and quickly turn left speeding down the street, my bikes engine echoing all around me. Pain begins to simmer in my side which causes me to let go of my handle bar, gripping my ribs. I wobble as I try to balance my bike with one hand, I look behind me again, I see bright lights growing larger behind me. I look ahead and gasp, a woman is crossing the road.

_Shit!~ _

I slam my fingers down on the breaks and turn at the same time, she screams at the loud screech of my bike skidding along the road. The sudden turn causes me to fly off my bike and it feels like everything slowed down. I felt myself flying through the air as my vision went black, a hard smack to the back of my head knocked me unconscious.

* * *

**"Tsk tsk tsk, shouldn't be speeding down the roads."** Brute teased.

**"Well if you twats weren't shooting at me maybe things would have worked out better."** I smiled sarcastically.

**"You were a threat and due to you escaping you had to be terminated."** Johnny stated.

I huffed and shook my head.

**"So you were knocked unconscious, what happened after you woke up?"**

I frown trying to remember, a vague memory comes to mind.

* * *

I choke as I struggle to breathe suddenly, my eyes open instantly but my vision is blurry. My head hurts like _fuck! _I try to move but pain strikes me like electricity throughout my body and I scream. I groan loudly as my body aches all over, the pain is extraordinary. I soon realize the world around me is upside down, my vision becomes clear. I notice I am in an alley and my bike is ahead of me lying on the side walk. I look to my side to see what looks like metal beside me, and I soon realize it's a big trash bin. I can feel the lower half of my body in the trash bin and my upper half hanging over the edge.

**"Fuck!. . ."**

And that's when I realize how I'm in so much pain, if I landed like this with my back bent over the metal bin.

**"My back is surely broken. . ."** I say aloud to myself.

I close my eyes and groan. I try to steady my breathing, I then look ahead of me. From what I can tell, it's still night time, and I can't see anyone about the streets. My mind instantly reminds me of the chase that put me here in the first place, in order for me to still be here.

_I must have lost them~ _

I turn my attention to the situation I'm in, I look to see pipes attached to the wall beside me. I reach over biting my lip as it hurts to move at all, even to breathe. I grip one of the rusty pipes and grip it, it breaks off as dirty water floods out of it.

**"Piece of shit. . ."** I throw away the pipe as its impact echoes through out the alley.

I reach over to grab the next pipe which holds firm. I take a few deep steady breaths, I then tense my muscles as I pull myself off the bin. I bite my lip hard as the pain burns right though me, I quickly grab the pipe with my other hand and in desperation; pull my legs out of the bin as my body falls to the ground. My screams fill the area, tears running down my cheeks. I can feel the damage in my spine and the pain spreads to every nerve ending of my body. Except for my legs. I lay still on my back for what seems hours, crying into the night. The pain doesn't cease at any point, it hurts so much that I just want to die right here and now. I look over with my tear filled eyes to my bike, I flip myself onto my stomach crying out. I reach out and begin pulling myself along the ground, heading for my bike.

_Its stupid to think I can ride my bike like this, but I can't stay here forever!~_

After what seemed an hour, I finally grip the handle of my bike and pull my exhausted self onto my bike. I wipe away my tears which haven't stopped, I look left and right. The streets are completely empty, which is strange. I oddly stare at a traffic light which still operates switching from green to amber to red. And yet, there is not a single car in sight. I feel weak as I relax, being exposed onto the street I feel the slight wind blow around me. That's when I feel the cold wet feeling all around my ribs, I lean on my side still groaning in pain from my spine. To see a piece of sharp wood sticking out of my side, I lean my head back and growl.

_What next! _

It must have pierced through my side when I landed on the trash bin, and due to the pain in my back, I never noticed it until now. I move slightly to hear a small jingle, I look to see my keys still in my bike. I sigh, and pull myself up further. Luckily, there is a sign post next to me, which I use to pull my bike up onto it's wheels.

_Thank you dad for making me train all these years to have this strength.~ _

The thought of my now deceased father makes me feel even worse. I breathe heavily as I'm doubled over my bike, my spine still in agony and my legs in no use. I shift my chest onto the handles of my bike and with the last of my strength pull my leg over my bike. I groan as I nearly fall to the side but luckily held onto the sign post. I lift my limp feet onto the peddles. Straddling my bike and unable to sit up, I turn my head up, my chin leaning against the gas tank. I twist my keys and my bike comes to life once more, the vibration of my bikes engine strangely subsides the pain radiating throughout my back, but just barely. I grip both handles and gently flick my wrist, my bike moves forward. I slowly ride down the street, I look around me and there is still no life to be found. I ignore it and set course for the hospital.

* * *

Exhausted and barely alive, I make it to the hospital. I stop my bike and my broken body falls to the side walk, my blood-covered bike falling the opposite direction. The pain still simmers but I am to exhausted to pay attention to it. The cold concrete against my face feels soothing, I watch as a small crimson pool leaks around me. The smell of iron fills my nose.

_I'm bleeding to death. . . No one's here to help me. . . Is this it?~ _

Thoughts flood my brain as I slowly become tired. My vision becomes blurry and my eyelids become heavy. I take heavy breaths as my breathing becomes slower. I can't feel anything, my breathing has stopped, my eyes remain half opened as my vision slowly goes black. As the blackness increases, I manage to make out my body being turned over and the street light illuminates a. . . hooded figure?

I smile to myself as I think of the grim reaper.

_So he does exist~_

Unable to see a face, my vision goes completely black and I lose all consciousness.

* * *

**Hi readers, well. . . what do you think? I'm surprised at myself that I've written this detailed. It might not seem detailed to you guys but it does to me XD lol. Anyway let me know what you guys think I really need the feedback, positive or negative I need it! :O Anyway hope you enjoyed regardless and hope your thirsty for more :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**The "Grim Reapers" P.O.V (XD)**

**"Gentek is the key. . . someone there is responsible. . . argghh"**

I held my hooded head and sighed in frustration. Everything made sense and yet. . . NOT. I stopped walking along the rooftops I was upon and stared at my hand, I could feel the power of the mutation. I clenched my hand into a fist, hearing my knuckles crack. The soldiers memories whom I had. . . become not 2 minutes ago flash through my mind again. I see vague scenes of Hope Idaho and other. . gory scenes, the soldier mentioned something about my body being a bomb. . . I groaned as a quick flash of a vial containing what looks to be blood smashing on the ground.

_Could that be what did this to me?~_

My thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud engine. I glanced over the edge of the roof and saw a bike rider speeding down the street. I scoff to myself and then with a second glance, my eyes widen. I stumble back and clutch my head as a flashback blinds me, I see the face of a woman with blue eyes and brown hair with caramel highlights. The flashback continues to show her wearing what looks to be a lab coat and a man standing next to her, working with her. I recognize the figure to be my own. The flashback ends just as she drives past the building I am on, I look off into the direction she went.

_She knows me, she could be responsible!~_

I hurriedly sprint off into the direction of the woman, I can run faster than normal and can easily jump from roof to roof. It was only when I just managed to stay in range with her that I noticed armoured S.U.V's in pursuit of her.

_Blackwatch!~_

Without hesitation, I jump off the roof landing on one of the vehicles. I steadily hold on as the driver begins driving side to side, to my side a soldier leans out the window to look at me.

**"It's Mercer!"** he shouts.

I immediately grab him pulling him full force out the car, I let him go as he disappears down the street behind me. The vehicle ahead must have been alerted because two soldiers lean out their windows and begin firing at me. Some of the bullets hit me causing me to groan slightly from the mild pain, I grab the side of the roof and slide my body into the passenger seat. I punch the driver and kick him out the vehicle, the door goes along with him. I take hold of the wheel and step on the gas, the S.U.V speeds forward as I ram into the S.U.V ahead. One of the soldiers firing at me retreats back into the car while the other falls out due to the ram, the car bumps up and down due to his body being crushed by the wheels.

**"That's gotta hurt. . ."**

I manage to turn and get along side the other vehicle, two remaining passengers begin firing at me. I duck a couple times then forcefully turn the wheel so the car rams right into other. They go off road and hit into parked cars and screaming civilians, but it doesn't stop them. They ram me as they come back onto the road, I gain control of the vehicle just missing some cars. I look ahead to find a big truck parked to side, I time it right. I then ram them again causing them to go full force into the back of the truck. I lose the control of mine as it crashes and begins to flip down the street, I get thrown around heavily. Soon everything comes to a stand still. I look around to find the car upside down, I can just see the other car which is wedged right into the back of the truck. From what I can see, there are no survivors. I crawl out from the wreckage and get to my feet. There is debris all around the wreckage and that's when I hear the sound of water running, I look to see oil leaking furiously out of the truck and sparks coming from within car. .

**"Shit!"** I turn and run.

I get a few feet away as I feel a large force behind me as an explosion occurs, I step heavily maintaining my balance then looking behind me. The explosion has set the surrounding buildings alight and there is people screaming all around me, I turn my attention to the continuing road. There is no sign of the rider.

_Damn~_

I look up to see a skyscraper, I run towards the building and jumping onto the building. My run continues as glass breaks beneath my feet, I can feel the gravity working against me but I keep going. Eventually I get to a decent ledge and take a breather, I then turn and scan the city below me. The street lights are all that are used to help me try and spot the woman riding her bike. Time passes and my efforts are in vain. I jump off the ledge and spread my limbs as my body glides down towards the city below. I land on a roof and that's when I heard it, a loud scream off in the distance. It was close but it could have been anyone, but the scream sounded familiar. Running along the rooftop I scan the street below searching for the woman, I jump down into the street with ease. The street is empty but I continue searching. I then notice a sign post which has been bent, in a way to show that something has crashed into it. I jog over to it to then smell blood, the iron filling my senses. I look down into the dark alley, venturing down the alley the smell of blood doesn't cease. My foot collides with something making a loud clatter, a pipe. I notice it to be part of a pipe that is attached to the building, that's when I notice it. I run my hand over the metal trash bin that is there, there is a rather large dent into the side and it is covered in blood. I follow the blood trail away from the bin back out the alley. It's faint but there are few blood drops leading off down the street, curiously I follow it for about half an hour.

Just as I'm about to give up my senseless journey, I spot her. But I can sense something is wrong, very wrong. I can feel a odd presence from her. I'm snapped out my trance when she falls off her bike, blood pooling around her. I sprint forward towards her, as I run closer I can see the damage. Blood is pooling from a piece of protruding from her waist, I kneel down and turn her body over. Her eyes are half open, barely conscious. My first thoughts are to consume her. . . but something stops me. I groan as I tuck my arms under her body and lift her into my arms, as I carry her I can feel with my arm that her back isn't in normal position.

_She broke her back? How the hell!~_

I look to see the hospital beside us, I carry her inside and look around. It is deserted, I look around in confusion due to the absence of any people. I take a gamble and head through a set of double doors, I find a empty room and head inside. I make sure to lay her down flat, when I do I notice her eyes are closed. My fingers dart to her neck as I feel a weak pulse, I desperately look around the room searching for bandages.

**"Rrrrr!"** I groan in frustration as I can't find anything, I head out into the corridor and search some bandages and peroxide.

After raiding what seemed to be a store cupboard, I dropped a pile of medical supplies onto the bed beside her. I ripped open packets with my teeth and soak some of the bandages in the peroxide. I turn my attention to the piece of wood, I take hold of it and snap the top off then lifting her side up, pulling the rest out. More blood begins to pool out of her wound. I lift her top past her waist and pour some of the peroxide into her wound.

_Good thing she isn't awake or she'd probably be screaming right now~_

After a while I manage to get her waist all bandaged up and stop the bleeding, I sigh heavily.

_All this nonsense for information~_

I check her pulse again and its steady for now, I lift her up carefully and take her to another room, due to all the blood covering the bed. Laying her down on another bed, I heavily sit down on one of the chairs in the room. I rest my face into my hand and stare at the girl. I try and remember more about her, but all that came to mind was that flashback on the rooftops.

_Just who are you exactly?~_

My look back on what has just happened over the past couple of hours, and that's when I get up. I go over to her and turn her over, lifting her top up I cautiously run my fingers down her back. I can feel the damage, and it doesn't look like she'll be able to walk. I sigh.

**"Arggh!" **

I clutch my head as another flashback occurs.

_**"Sir what are you doing?!" **_

_**"Just trust me Renee, come with me! We have to leave this place!"**_

A vision of me and the woman plays in my head.

_**"Gentek has been lying to you! Their working on a virus, a bio-weapon!" **_

_**"W-what?" **_

_**"Just come with me and I'll prove it to you!" **_

She looks worried yet surprised.

_**"Ok. . . Alex." **_

It ends. I reposition her body laying her on her back making sure her neck was straight.

_Renee? So that's her name, it sounds familiar.~_

I sigh heavily, and sit back on the chair in the corner of the room. I think and think and think about all that's happened, trying to make sense of everything.

* * *

**Renee's P.O.V**

White. That's all I can see is. . . white. It feels like I'm floating, I can barely feel my body.

_Is this heaven?~_

Soon the white begins to fade to a soft pink, I can't do anything but watch. The pink continues to darken and in a instant turns blood red, I am paralyzed as small spheres that look like cells form in front of me, then begin connecting together with gland like strands. The cells begin to glow a orangey red, almost like a pulse.

_What the. . .~_

I can now feel my body but vaguely, I walk on some type of invisible floor as I walk amongst the large cells. A smaller one catches my eye, I watch as the glowing pulse gets faster as I approach it. My hand unthinkingly rises and as soon as my fingers touch the cell, images flash through my mind.

_**"Daddy!"**_

I hear the deep, soft laugh of my Dad. I see multiple images of him hugging me as a small girl, holding my hand and carrying me on his shoulders. I rip my hand away from the cell as everything changes around me. I feel a burning sensation rip down my spine which causes me to arch my back, I take a deep intake of breath as if it was my last. My eyes snap open as I sit up, my vision is black but begins to lighten as a image of a door forms in front of me. After the door there is a corridor, I can see another room opposite mine.

_A hospital room?~_

That's when I glance around me as my vision becomes clear. The curtins to the room are drawn the room is a creamy white, memories of what happened before flood my mind. I remember getting chased and then crashing. . . My hands dart to my back, I move my feet in small circles.

_How. . .?~_

I can't feel the pain in my back anymore and I can move and feel my legs. I also lift up my top and see the bandages. #

**"You gonna thank me?"**

A deep voice makes me jump. I look to see a dark figure sitting in the corner of the room.

**"Who are you?"** I speak before I can think.

I can tell by the voice and build that he is a man, dressed in ghostly blue jeans, a shirt, hoodie and a leather jacket. His attire makes him all the more intimidating. He rises from the chair he was sitting on and stands in the middle of the room facing me. His hood darkens his face but I can still make out his features, his frosty blue eyes paralyze me to the spot.

**"Mercer. Alex Mercer. Don't you recognize me?"** his voice is cold and demanding.

My body reacts on its own, my legs swing off the bed and I stand in front of him. My hand reaches up to his hood as it yanks it down, his short brown hair is revealed along with a hostile frown on his face.

**"You. . . You idiot!"** I push him away from me.

I breathe out of control as more memories flood my mind.

**"You. . at Penn Station. . . we got shot!"** I couldn't control myself.

Everything was so out of understanding. He just looked at me as if I was crazy, and was on the defense due to me pushing him. I lean back against the bed and try to calm down, I was so confused and disorientated.

**"So you do remember. . ."** he pulled his hood back up and sat back in his chair.

**"What the hell happened?"** I ask looking at him.

**"I was hoping you could tell me."** I could see in his eyes he was being serious.

**"What? You don't remember what happened?"** His look said it all as he rested his chin against his knuckles.

I sit back on the bed, sighing heavily.

**"What DO you remember?"**

He stared at me for a second then shook his head.

**"Nothing beyond waking up in a morgue and running for my life from Blackwatch."**

_Wait, what?~_

**"Woke up in a morgue?"** I asked in disbelief.

**"That look on your face says you did as well, is that why you were getting chased by them?"**

**"I guess so."** I cross my arms. I sigh.

**"You said that Gentek were working on a conspiracy and that I should come with you, so I did. You took us to Penn Station then you called your. . . ex-girlfriend? Karen? She caught us before leaving Gentek and she knew there was something wrong and she tried to help."**

He pauses for a second as if trying to remember everything I have just said.

**"Then we got corned at Penn Station. . ."** I paused remembering the whole ordeal.

**"Then?"** he pressed.

I frown, **"You had a vial of the virus with you Alex, for goodness sake were you mad?!"** I snap and get off the bed.

**"We were corned and you threatened to smash the vial which you SAID had been tested for. . what a bio-weapon?! THEN YOU SMASHED IT!"**

I breathe steadily trying to keep calm, everything was so messed up, because of him.

**"We are probably the most wanted people in the whole of New York right now."** I sigh.

Alex sits there, completely silent. Still with a look of trying to remember. My attention is soon turned to the door, I glance out and see no one nor hear anyone.

**"Where is everyone?" **I question.

He doesn't respond to me, ignoring me. Just as I go to ask him again, a scream irrupts from outside.


End file.
